Check-Out
by ninjasoftogether-together
Summary: A fateful encounter at a convenience store draws Ruby and Weiss to each other, both enamored by the other. Between school and work, there's always time for friendship, and definitely something more than that. Their growing relationship will cause them to have different feelings they've never experienced before, but that's the price of love.
1. The Ship Sales

**Chapter 1 - The Ship Sales**

The sound of footsteps meeting puddles was muffled by the noises of rain hitting the ground. Gray clouds encompassed the sky, sheltering flashes of lightning and thunder that rumbled louder than the rainfall. A girl dressed in her now soaking wet red hoodie sprinted towards shelter, her sneakers drenched by the puddles and her jeans clinging to her legs. She let out a heavy sigh of relief as she ran towards a conveniently located convenience store. How convenient for her! The girl slowed her pace as she allowed the automatic doors to part open for her as she walked in, drops of water falling from the red-dyed tips of her brown hair onto the entrance mat. The store was small, no bigger than perhaps two living rooms combined into one. The girl stomped her feet on the mat to dry the bottoms of her sneakers before making her way around the store.

 _I could use an umbrella... and some paper towels._

She turned her head, her eyes landing on an entire shelf that seemed to be dedicated to cookies.

 _And DEFINITELY cookies!_

She jogged over to the cookies and picked up two packages. She cradled them in her arms before continuing to the back of the store in search of something to dry herself with.

"Welcome!"

The girl heard someone call out, unsure of where the voice came from.

"Uh-um, thank...s!" The girl mentally facepalmed.

 _Thanks? Is that something that people respond with to 'welcome'? I actually don't know! Why am I even talking to myself? I mean thinking to myself! I'm still doing it! Aggh!_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized she already picked up paper towels.

 _I guess that's enough. Good work Ruby! Ah darn, I keep doing it!_

Ruby made her way back to the front of the store and to the check-out counter. She glanced around in search of the voice that had called out to her earlier.

 _Where are they…?_

Ruby shifted around for a few moments, patiently waiting for the person to hopefully come to cash Ruby out.

"I apologize for the wait Miss."

Ruby quickly turned around when she heard the voice nearby. Her view was met with a girl perhaps a few years older than she was. The girl wore a light blue skirt and a white varsity t-shirt that looked familiar. Her apron neatly hugged her front. Ruby's wide eyes followed the girl as she walked behind the counter. Her long white hair swayed as she walked, held up in a side ponytail.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?"

Ruby stared into the girl's vibrant crystal blue eyes that seemed to entrance Ruby.

 _She's so pretty…_

"Miss?"

The girl's voice broke Ruby from her thoughts.

"Oh-I-sorry! Um… what was the question…?" Ruby laughed sheepishly.

The girl's lips formed the smallest smile, barely noticeable to Ruby.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, I did!"

Ruby gently placed the cookies and paper towels on the counter. "There we go." Ruby softly said.

The girl dipped her head before beginning to scan each item. Ruby glanced up and down between the cookies and the girl, trying to be discreet about admiring her beauty.

 _Gah! Why is she so pretty? Why am I so awkward? I should talk to her. Or maybe I shouldn't, I might embarrass myself… BUT I WANT TO TALK TO HER! AGH! Okay Ruby, you can do this. Just…just say 'How are you today?' Simple, easy, even Zwei could do that. Alright, here goes nothing._

Ruby held her breath and blurted. "Nice weather we're having today huh?"

The two girls stared into each other's eyes, Ruby's eyes wide at what she had just said and the other girl's in surprise. Ruby gave an awkward smile.

 _AW SH-…OOOT! COME ON!_

The girl averted her eyes to the automatic doors, looking outside. The rain was falling even heavier than before, trees swaying in the wind. She stared out for a few moments before returning her gaze to Ruby.

"I'm not certain 'nice' would be appropriate for the weather today. After all, you've gotten soaked because of it, Miss."

Ruby raised an eyebrow before looked down at herself. She was still dripping wet.

"Oh. I totally forgot! Wait."

Ruby turned around and looked at the floor. Everywhere she had walked left a trail of water drops.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, I'll clean it up!" Ruby frantically waved her arms around.

The girl shook her head politely. "It's alright, no need to worry. Please wait here a moment."

Ruby watched as she walked away and disappeared into one of the aisles. Ruby put her head in her hands and let out a quiet sigh.

 _Of all days, I just_ _had_ _to be extra stupid today._

After a while, Ruby felt a presence behind her and turned around. There the girl stood, giving Ruby a small smile. In her hands was a towel, presumably one of the items found on the aisle shelf. The price tag seemed to have been removed too.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had gotten wet from the rain earlier. Please use to this dry yourself."

Ruby grinned. "Thank you! I um, I can pay for it first."

The girl shook her head. "You don't have to. Allow me to pay for your items."

Ruby's mouth dropped. "N-no, no that's okay! I can-"

"I'd like to. Please allow me to."

Ruby stared at her in shock. The girl returned her gaze with a soft smile.

 _What is going on? Why is she so nice? She's an angel!_

"I'd… I'd feel really bad. I have the money to pay for it!"

Ruby fished into her pocket, searching for the lien she had stuffed in there this morning. Seconds had passed and Ruby still couldn't seem to find the lien. That's when she remembered she had put it in the pocket of another pair of jeans she had. If Yang hadn't spilled orange juice all over them, Ruby would have been able to pay for her things!

Ruby dropped to the ground in defeat. "Orange juice…"

The girl let out a small laugh. Hearing the girl's laugh made Ruby forget about wanting to punch Yang for a brief second.

"Orange juice? I'm assuming you forgot to bring lien?"

Ruby frowned and sunk even closer to the ground. "Something like that…"

The girl crouched beside Ruby and carefully placed the towel on top of Ruby's head.

"Then allow me to pay for it."

Ruby whined. "I'm sorry… how can I repay you? You've been really nice, um…"

"Weiss. Miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Ruby!"

Weiss dipped her head again. "Well Miss Ruby, you don't have to repay me. I am happy to help."

Ruby pulled the towel down from her head and grasped it in her arms. "Just Ruby is okay! At least let me owe you a favor sometime?"

Weiss looked thoughtfully at Ruby before nodding. "Alright."

The two girls stood up, Weiss returning to behind the counter to finish scanning everything before using her own card as a payment method. She had taken the tag off the towel prior to giving it to Ruby and scanned it. She placed everything in a bag and handed it to Ruby.

"Here you are, Ruby."

Ruby reached over to take the bag from Weiss, their hands brushing ever so slightly against each other's. Ruby blushed before gripping the bag and retracting her arm to her side.

"Thank you, Weiss! I'm really grateful."

Weiss smiled in response.

They both looked outside through the doors. The rain had passed and the sun peaked through the clouds, shining on the dew on leaves, glistening.

Weiss laughed, making the most beautiful sounds ever.

"Now its nice weather."

Ruby grinned and laughed along with Weiss.

"You're right!"

The two locked eyes again. Ruby coughed.

"I guess I should get going now… I hope I see you around Weiss! I still owe you one!"

"I'll keep that in mind Ruby. I hope so too."

"Well… see ya!" Ruby waved to Weiss as she headed out the doors.

"Have a good day Ruby." Weiss waved after Ruby, her gaze tender.

* * *

Ruby arrived home to the Xiao Long-Rose house half an hour later. She ran straight to her room to change her clothes, setting the bag and towel down. She slipped into some gray shorts and a red tank top before picking the bag up once more and emptying its contents onto her bed. The cookies and paper towels fell out, as well as a long, thin piece of paper.

 _Must be the receipt_.

Ruby held it in her hand and examined it. On it had Weiss' name labeled as the cashier, along with the items Weiss had purchased for Ruby. She felt an indentation on the back of the paper and turned it over. Ruby gleamed and collapsed on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

" _Come again soon :) – Weiss_ "


	2. It's All About Presentation

**Chapter 2 – It's All About Presentation**

Weiss untied the back of her apron and removed it, hanging it on the stand in the break room. She turned off the lights and locked the doors, closing shop for the day. Her employer quickly grew fond and trustful of Weiss and gave her the responsibility. At first it seemed like an honor to be trusted with the key but closing meant staying at work until 8 in the night. During summer vacation, this would have posed no issue for the diligent girl, however she had studies to do and little time to get anything done. Weiss made her way through the parking lot and to her car, courtesy of her father before he-

Weiss' keys jangled as she took them out from her pocket and unlocked the car, entering and slinking back into the driver's seat. She sighed.

" _I'm exhausted… Who would've thought in one single day in the store, a fist fight between customers would start over the last enchilada box, the register would get jammed on a penny, the boss would leave me here to manage the store alone because he 'supposedly' won the lottery, the microwave in the break room would catch fire, and a child 'accidentally dropped' Mentos into the soda bottles that were clearly sealed tight. Do I get paid enough?"_

Weiss leaned forward and gripped the steering wheel, gently letting her forehead fall on the backs her hands covering the wheel.

" _I suppose not everything about today was bad…"_

She grinned irrepressibly as she recollected the frantic, breathtakingly cute, shy girl that came to the store earlier. Weiss wanted to know more about Ruby. What kind of music she liked, what her favorite subject is, if it hurt when she fell from heav-

" _Scratch that. I'm not a flirtatious teenage boy that cannot keep his hormones in check. But I can't help but wonder…"_

" _Ruby._ Will I really see you again?"

* * *

"I'm home." Weiss entered the apartment and shut the door behind her. All the lights were off, and the apartment felt empty. She dropped her keys in a bowl and walked towards the kitchen. On the table was a sticky note addressed to Weiss.

 _Weiss, I'm afraid I've been called in for a few days to investigate a crime. I've left some take out in the fridge, so please do not forget to eat and take care of yourself. That includes not pulling all-nighters to finish your studies. I know you hold them important, but your health comes first. I will return as soon as I am able. Be safe, and I love you little sister._

 _Signed, Winter._

Weiss somberly stared at the note for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

Bright light shined in Weiss' face through the curtains. She groggily squinted her eyes and straightened up, looking at the time. She had woken up an hour before school, giving her little time to get ready. Weiss looked down at the desk she had fallen asleep on. Papers were strewn everywhere, scribbles and notes all over each page.

" _At least I finished my paper for Grimm studies. I just need to present it, then I don't have to think about this class anymore for now. Thank goodness…"_

Weiss stood up from her chair, heading towards the bathroom to get prepared. A few minutes later, she changed from the clothes she had worn yesterday in which she fell asleep in, into a new outfit. She looked in the mirror near her wardrobe. Weiss examined her outfit. Today she wore navy green jeans accompanied with a white dress shirt. She decided to wear her white heels, something she hadn't worn since receiving them as a gift. She glanced at her face once more, eyes lingering in a particular spot for a few moments before turning around, grabbing her bag and keys, and rushing out the door.

* * *

Weiss stepped through the class doors quietly, careful not to disrupt Professor Port's lecture. Or lack of a lecture. For once, the professor was quiet, intently listening to a pair of students' presentation on Death Stalkers. Weiss found a seat in the back and set her bag down, preparing her laptop and papers for the presentation. The pair finished their presentation, eliciting quiet claps from the other students. Weiss briefly looked up from her laptop to be respectful and clapped as well, quickly returning to the screen to overview her script. Professor Port hopped off his desk in which he sat on.

"Excellent presentation you two! It reminded me of the time I encountered 5 Death Stalkers in the deeper parts of Forever Fall. Ah, back in my youthful days…In any case, our next presentation will be by Ruby Rose! She transferred into this class just today! She also…"

Professor Port's words cut off from Weiss' train of thought.

" _Probably a different Ruby. Though Rose sounds like a fitting name for her, so maybe-"_

Weiss lowered her screen a bit to search the room, where she saw a red-headed girl sitting down, fidgeting nervously. Weiss let out a soft laugh of disbelief.

" _Well would you look at that…"_

"Ruby, I trust that you have your presentation ready? Surely you received the message I sent to your scroll regarding the assignment."

Weiss noticed Ruby fiddling with her hands. She seemed nervous and guilty of…something. Judging from the way Ruby was behaving, especially after Port's question, Weiss pieced it together.

" _Oh, she didn't do the assignment."_

Ruby stood up from her seat. "Well, um, professor, the thing is… I-"

Professor Port raised an eyebrow. "Am I to assume you did not complete the assignment, Miss Rose?"

Ruby brought her head down and frowned. "Ye-"

Weiss abruptly stood up from her seat before Ruby could finish speaking. "Actually professor, she's my partner for the presentation."

Ruby whipped around, eyes widening when she saw Weiss. "Weiss?!"

Professor Port cheered. "Ah Miss Schnee! I had thought you wanted to work alone on this assignment. I'm glad that you found a partner in Miss Rose here. Now! Let us see your presentation!"

Weiss dipped her head respectfully before making her way to Ruby, who was still in shock. As Weiss approached, she couldn't help but admire Ruby's choice of clothing. Ruby had a red t-shirt on with a jean-jacket tied around her waist. She wore black jeans and gray sneakers as well. It really suited her.

Ruby whispered to Weiss. "Weiss! You're in my class? I mean your class, cause you were here first and obviously you're right in front of me so of course you're IN the class but just- _Weeeeiisssss…_ " Ruby let out Weiss' name in a relieved exhale, making Weiss' heart skip a beat.

Weiss smiled. "It's nice to see you too Ruby. We can talk afterwards. We have a presentation to do right now."

Ruby began panicking. "But Weiss, I-I feel awful, it's your work that I didn't help with, and besides, I have no idea what to say or present or-"

Weiss brought a finger up to Ruby's lips to silence her. "Follow my lead. Trust me Ruby. You'll be fine." Ruby locked eyes with Weiss for a few more moments before nodding, following Weiss to the center of the room.

Weiss gave Port a flash drive she pulled from her laptop, which he inserted into a projector. A large image of a Nevermore appeared. Weiss looked over to Ruby, who stood still, not knowing what to do with her hands either as they were glued to her sides. Weiss sent her a reassuring look before turning to their classmates. Some half-asleep, some bouncing up and down because of coffee, and some focused on Weiss and Ruby as if they were the most important people in the world. Weiss closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"It's generally known that the species of Grimm known as Nevermore vary in sizes; juvenile Nevermore being smaller than the Giant Nevermore. Peculiarly, they have an ability in which they use their feathers for ranged attacks, thrusting their feathers forward, making them deadly projectiles given the size comparison to people and the creatures themselves. Unlike other species of Grimm, their resilience is impeccable. Ruby."

Weiss whispered Ruby's name and looked back to her, giving her a curt nod and edging her on. Ruby grinded her teeth and let out a shaky breath.

" _You can do this Ruby."_

Somehow, it seemed like Ruby read Weiss' thoughts and grinned at her, before directing her attention to the class.

"The Nevermore are really tough. You could hit it a kajillion times and it wouldn't even be that hurt! Okay maybe that was a little exaggerated, but it takes lots of teamwork and strategy to take one down. Speaking of which, has anyone played the game Grimm Soul?"

A few students perked up, paying extra attention now at the reference to the most popular game in Remnant. Ruby bounced up and down.

"Awesome! So basically, in Level 13—spoilers by the way—you have to fight a Nevermore. You know how when it goes aggro, its attacks deal more damage and its harder to kill? Well, that's not accurate! Nevermore actually grow more unorganized with their attacks when they're enraged! Sure, they'll hit harder, but that's when you have to strike!"

Ruby's analysis and comparison of the game boss to the historically accurate Nevermore captured the attention of the entire class, making everyone excited and participate in the presentation by sharing their knowledge on Nevermore and Grimm Soul levels. Ruby was captivating the audience, something Weiss would have never thought of or could've done in the first place. Weiss simply watched in awe as Ruby took over the presentation. It lasted the remainder of the class because of the discussions that happened. Even Professor Port joined in, who surprisingly, plays Grimm Soul too. The dismissal bell rang, and the students all sighed in relief, some unruly students crumpling sheets of paper and throwing it across the room into disposal bins. This was a normal thing at the end of class. Especially since everyone didn't have to attend Port's class for a whole month. Port commended everyone on their presentations and work, wishing everyone well and to enjoy the break from class. Some students stayed behind to talk to Ruby, crowding around her and she excitedly rambled back to them. Weiss packed her things and smiled as she watched Ruby, leaning back on a desk with her arms crossed as she observed.

Ruby and Weiss made eye contact, making Ruby look to the ground in embarrassment before saying her goodbyes to everyone, waving goodbye. Ruby jogged to Weiss and impulsively reached out to hug Weiss but stopped.

"We did it!"

Weiss laughed before extending her arms as well, removing the laptop bag from her shoulder to beckon Ruby into a hug. Ruby gleamed and stepped up to Weiss, embracing her in a tender hug. Weiss leaned into Ruby, closing her eyes. Ruby did the same, propping her chin on Weiss' shoulder momentarily. Some part of them both didn't want to let go. Eventually, they realized they had to part and leave the class. Ruby giggled while Weiss smirked.

"Thank you so much for helping me out by the way Weiss. You totally saved me. AGAIN! The truth is… I broke my scroll and didn't get the professor's message. I'm not sure why I just told you that, that's… hah… suuuuper embarrassing… but um really, thank you Weiss."

Weiss softly and awkwardly punched Ruby's upper arm. "If anything, I should be thanking you, Ruby. You were amazing! You did what I haven't been able to do for all my time in school. You actually made the presentation interesting and enjoyable, not just to them, but to me as well. So, thank you. We did do it."

Ruby laughed, pointing at Weiss accusingly. "I still owe you that favor Weiss! This doesn't count!"

Weiss tilted her head to the side and lowered her voice. "Well… if you're able to do that favor now…"

Ruby quickly clasped Weiss' hands. "Yes of course! Anything, I can do it!"

Weiss carefully twisted out of Ruby's grasp and placed her hands on Ruby's instead.

"Then how about accompanying me to lunch? A celebratory, casual lunch between two people. One being me. The other being you. A lunch in which we can better know each other. As people. Because that is what people do. They go to lunch. Especially after something like-" Weiss sighed, blushing as she struggled to find her words. "You understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

Ruby erupted in laughter and grinned, taking Weiss' arm as she started walking towards the campus parking lot, catching Weiss by surprise.

"Well then Weiss, what are we waiting for? Onwards!"


End file.
